


누아르 (Noir)

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Homophobia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: It's Sehun's first day back in High School after defeating the NCT gang, and everyone, including Jongin, have been anticipating it a little too much.





	누아르 (Noir)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SullaWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullaWolf/gifts).



> A sequel to 주인공 (Hero)
> 
> Warnings: Homophobia and slurs in this, so bye bye from here if it triggers you. And I'm sorry I'm using Kang Daniel as the mean kid this time. 
> 
>  
> 
> I kind of had this planned ever since I first wrote this story, and since it went sort of well for a fic of mine, I finally decided to work on it, though is just a short thing.
> 
>  
> 
> The title doesn't have anything to do with this fic, I just needed another song by Sunmi 😜

 

 

  
  
  
  


“Kiss me.”

 

Sehun requests on a soft whisper, eyelashes battling up towards Jongin, who's seated snugly on his lap. Stunned as ever by the other’s striking beauty, Jongin grabs fists of the lapels of Sehun's leather jacket, that no matter how much Jongin insists, Sehun never takes off, even when they're sheltered by the four walls of Jongin's room, with no one else to peek into that impermeable little world of theirs. 

 

Particularly, Jongin loves when Sehun gets a little demanding and antsy, starts asking him for cuddles and kisses, which lead to heavy making out, and then escalate to something naughtier, resulting in Jongin, still blissed out from a senseless and passionate fuck, to hastily pad around the room in attempt to erase any evidences left behind from sex, should his mom and grandmother come to clean up like usual.

 

In none of those times Jongin denies his boyfriend, and this time as well, obediently, Jongin leans down and presses his lips against Sehun's tenderly, just barely touching. It's still enough to steal a gasp from the other, arms moving to circle Jongin's waist and gather him closer against him.

 

A tilt of their heads to opposite sides works easily to deepen the kiss, ripping out a sigh from Sehun, who seems to relax instantly by the touch of Jongin's warm and plush lips. 

Hands rest on Sehun’s neck, thumb rubbing along his jaw, his tongue seeming to disappear inside Jongin's mouth as if he needs a part of him to breathe himself.

 

His calloused hands slide down Jongin's back, groping his ass and pressing him down further on his lap, urging Jongin to instinctively roll his hips against his, their clothed members meeting and rubbing rigidly against each other. Everything is warm, dizzy heads and low groans as Sehun coaxes Jongin's mouth open, slipping his tongue inside, licking every corner.

 

Keeping up with Sehun's ardor gradually becomes difficult, their pace unmatching. Teeth sink into the supple flesh of Jongin's lower lip, nibbling and sucking with impatience, causing a light searing pain to spread. 

 

Groaning lowly, Jongin grips Sehun's hair, pulls it firmly to tilt his head back and break their kiss, both of them sighing breathlessly when they pull apart. “Wait, wait. Easy. What's wrong?”

 

“Just keep kissing me.” Sehun rasps, brow creased as he inches in for another kiss, that is quickly dodged when Jongin cranes his neck back. Sehun grunts, but plants a light kiss into Jongin's cheek nonetheless.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine…” He responds quietly, resting his forehead against Jongin's temple. He tries finding any traces of honesty in Sehun's words, but finds none. His peace of mind is thoroughly shattered through the shivering of his body.

 

“You're nervous,” Jongin remarks, wriggling his shoulder to catch Sehun's gaze. “Is this about school?” He cups Sehun's with both hands, looking into his eyes.

 

Head hanging low, Sehun sighs. “No? I don't know.”

 

Jongin frowns, noticing the way Sehun's shoulder slouch and his voice lowers to almost inaudible. He lifts Sehun's head then, both hands cradling his face.

 

“Oh my god. I can't believe you, legendary Oh Sehun, is scared of the kids in school.”

 

“I am not scared!” Sehun protests, a scowl molding around his features. 

 

“Sorry. I get it. Being the new kid at school can be tough.” Jongin acknowledges, thanks to his own previous experiences. “But, you know. I'll be there for you. And besides, the mean kids have been expelled. All thanks to you.”

 

That seems to ease his nervousness a little, a tiny smile forming around his lips. However, anxiety still manifests itself in his eyes, vaguely.  

 

“You're a whole year ahead of me now since I've missed too much classes.” He notes, hands rubbing gently up and down Jongin's thighs. 

 

“But I'll still be there. Me and Baekhyun. Don't worry, you'll do fine.”

 

“It's just that… there's a lot of distorted stories about me going around. They see me as an obnoxious gangster who beats people up for fun.” Sehun reasons bitterly despite receiving Jongin's tender smile of support. 

 

Factually, Sehun's return to school has been the most debated topic among the students recently, all laced with too much lies and rumours that spread around until it became a twisted version of the truth entirely. 

 

Some believe Sehun is the leader of a motorbike gang, at the tender age of 18, and that his return shouldn't be allowed as his presence might lure more issues to school. Others idolize him and believe he will be some sort of vigilant protector of the school. 

 

Coming to think about it, Jongin can easily comprehend Sehun's anguish to some extent.

 

“No, not all of them. Especially the girls, they find you pretty cool.” Jongin quips, giggling lightly when Sehun gives a roll of his eyes.

“Ignore what they say. That's what I have been doing all this time attending school since kindergarten.” He adds truthfully this time, accepting the quick peck Sehun presses into his lips, in assurance.

 

“And please, do try not to punch anyone while you're inside school. You can get expelled again.” He warns, pointing a deterrent finger at the other’s nose.

 

“I won't promise anything. If I hear one malicious word about you, I'll--”

 

“Hey, how about getting a haircut for your first day back in school? You'll look less intimidating.” Jongin suggests, cutting him off purposely to tangle his knuckles with Sehun's curly locks, having him melting at the touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

 

He's all too familiar with Sehun's protective speech by now, and honestly he's quite settled with it as well.

 

“You think?”

 

“Well, I'm sure you'll  look just as handsome.” Jongin says, grabbing fists of the hair now, pulling gently. 

 

“I know that,” Sehun brags, before capturing Jongin's lips in another kiss. This time, it's slow and passionate, nothing rushed or demanding, all anxieties simmered away. 

 

Once again, they slip together into their little bubble of safety, where it's just them against the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sehunnie, you look so adorable with the school uniform! And this haircut! You're so handsome, son.”

 

“Thanks, grandma.”

 

Jongin watches contentedly from the corner of the porch as Sehun bends lower so that Jongin's grandmother can caress his cheeks, staring up at him with wonders in her wrinkled eyes.

 

“Are you excited for your first day back?” She questions, combing through Sehun's now shorter and straight hair with her frail fingers.

 

Sehun pulls an unpleasant face in response. “Not really,”

 

“He's nervous actually. Shitting his pants.” Jongin chimes in, walking over as he slings his backpack higher around his shoulder. The glare Sehun shoots him is just as harmless as Jongin's teasing. 

 

“Oh please, don't feel like that. Try to relax and take deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine.” Grandmother coos at him, brushing  nonexistent dust off his jacket.

 

“Will do, grandma. Thank you so much.” Sehun bows curtly at her, hands at his sides.

 

“Also, don't let Jongin take advantage of you. He might ask you to make his homework in exchange for some sexy times.”

 

“Grandma!” Jongin squeals indignantly, his whole face heating up.

 

“I've been doing his homework already for a while now. But that's supposed to be our secret.” Sehun says in a hushed tone, grinning heartily.

 

“I'm very disappointed to hear that. I would scold you boys, but it's time to leave now or else you'll be late. You can't be late for your first day, Sehuna.” She ushers them out the gate, pinning Jongin with that ‘We need to talk about this later’ look that Jongin's is not too fond of.

 

“Bye!” Sehun waves happily at her as they stride away down the street side by side.

 

“And no funny business while you two are at school, alright?”

 

“Grandma, go back inside, please!” Jongin whines, gesturing frantically at her to go back in and end his misery. 

 

What used to be a simple company to walk and get him from school, is now a shared path for the both of them to actually attend school together. Sehun's motorbike was left untouched at his garage, what with being too much of an eye catch to others.

 

Jongin thinks he can get used to this comfortable walk easily. Especially when Sehun looks entirely too good in the school’s attire. The jacket hugs his broad shoulders snuggly, making his incredible prince-like posture even more evident. Pair that up with his new hair style and Sehun has become too irresistible not to stare at and drool over.

 

“Does your mom know?” Sehun blurts, tuning Jongin back to reality.

 

“About what?”

 

“That we’re having sex. Like, almost every day.”

 

Jongin casts his down immediately, fumbling with the straps of his backpack as he thinks back to the most embarrassing night of his life.

 

“She… found condoms under my bed, so…” He shrugs, timidly. “She said it's too soon to be having sex, but she can't expect me to not want to do that when I'm dating… You.” He motions towards Sehun, hand flailing from his head down to his toes, and Sehun cackles with a shy hand clasped over his mouth.

 

“So, she's cool about it?”

 

“She likes you a lot. So yeah, she's okay. At least you won't get me pregnant in any possible way.”

 

This time Sehun laughs loud, head thrown backwards and eyes screwing shut. Supposedly, Jongin must be doing the right thing by not having him sulking and anxious like he was just the night before.

 

“That would be an issue, right?” Sehun drawls, regaining his regular breathing.

 

“Who's pregnant?” Intrudes a voice from around the corner, sounding way too cheerful this early in the morning.

 

“Hey, Baek!” Jongin greets amicably. His smile dies down once Baekhyun promptly walks past him to amble towards Sehun with his mouth agape. 

 

“Damn, Sehun. You look adorable. You're such a baby.”

 

“Shut up!” Sehun snarls, swatting Baekhyun's hands away from his cheeks.

 

“What happened to your hair?” Baekhyun insists, ruffling Sehun's now luscious strands of hair curtaining his eyes.

 

“He’s got a nice haircut.” Jongin says, grinning proudly at himself for suggesting it.

 

“You'll definitely be the talk of the century in school. Look at these broad shoulders filling the jacket. Damn, Jongin. You lucky bitch.”

 

“Fuck off, Baek.” Sehun shoves him back playfully, with a faint hue creeping up his cheeks.

 

Baekhyun gasps, faking offense. “Don't talk like that to me. I'm your sunbae now.”

 

“No, that doesn't make you my sunbae. We started high school together.”

 

“I'm a year ahead now!”

 

The rest of their track passes with more bickering from the two of them while Jongin just watches it in utter amusement. As soon as they arrive at the school's hall, the mood shifts drastically. 

 

Every single pair of eyes flicker to the three of them. Some of them curious, others somewhat scared. A few remaining looking delighted. Soon, whispering is traveled around indiscreetly among the students, and a quick glance towards Sehun shows Jongin the clench of his jaw as apprehension tickles beneath his skin.

 

“It's okay. You're going to be fine.” Jongin says, inching closer to him. Out of habit, he tries reaching for his hand, to hold it tight and intertwine their fingers in a seal of comfort. 

 

But witting soon resurfaces, and Jongin drops his hand back to his side, fingertips just ghosting lightly against Sehun's skin. They're not supposed to draw any more attention to themselves while at school. Meaning that, in here they can't be lovers, nothing more than just friends now matter how rumours have been already circling around. 

 

Sighing displeased, they stride through the crowd of students, prying gazes lingering heavily at the back of their heads. The silence is suffocating, but it ends before it becomes intolerable, once they reach the gate and step past it. 

 

“Sehunnie. I'm really glad you're finally back! Let's meet at recess and make people gossip about us.” Baekhyun mumbles casually, too used to that rapt attention the students usually grace him with. He hugs Sehun warmly, standing on his tiptoes to smack a wet kiss against his cheek.

 

Sehun accepts it gladly without a fuss this time, hugging him back around the waist. 

 

“I'll walk with you to the principal's office.” Jongin tells him once Baekhyun wanders off, and after a quick inspect if their surroundings, Sehun risks everything and envelops his hand around Jongin’s firmly, so they can walk ahead the empty corridor laced together and supporting each other, even if just briefly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Every tick from the clock has a wave of anxiety speaking through Jongin's body. The teacher’s lecturing passes unheard, words losing themselves in the mess of Jongin's jumbled thoughts as he bounces his legs erratically. The image of Sehun nervously stepping through the door and introducing himself to several judging eyes is disturbing enough to turn Jongin's notes into a mess of scribbles on his notebook. 

 

“Teacher! I need to go pee.” He announces all of a sudden, hand raising ecstatically. The teacher falters her speech in annoyance and glares at Jongin from behind the rims of her glasses.

 

“That's not how you request to be excused, Mr Kim.”

 

After rolling his eyes irritably, Jongin adjusts his posture and requests curtly. 

 

“Can I please be excused for a minute to the restroom, teacher?”

 

Convinced, the teacher nods and gestures towards the door.

 

“You may go. Be back in ten minutes max.”

 

Jongin bolts off the class in a flash, meeting the wide stretch of the school’s empty aisle. All he needs is to check on Sehun for a second, in order to find his own restfulness. Maybe just a quick glance behind the door to his class and a wave of support and make sure everything is alright.

 

Surely, Sehun can take care of himself better than anyone, but in spite of that, Jongin needs to see it with his own eyes. He wanders towards the direction of Sehun's class in reckless steps, blindly turning around a corner and colliding against something broad and solid.

 

Sehun sucks in a breath as he catches Jongin by the shoulders, steadying him on his feet.

 

“What are you doing out here?”

 

“I came out to check on you? What are you doing here?” Jongin returns, with a suspicious look. 

 

“I wanted to pee.” Sehun breathes, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. 

 

“Really?”

 

“No, I just needed to breathe.” He admits miserably, and something heavy clenches inside Jongin's chest. 

 

“Is it that bad?”

 

“They keep staring at me. The boy sitting next to me won't stop shaking. And I've gotten about five love notes from girls.”

 

With a newfound lifted spirit, Jongin scoffs. Luckily, it hasn't turned out to be as bad as Jongin was dreading. 

 

“That's not too bad. You're getting attention from all the girls. I'm not surprised.” He teases, poking a finger against Sehun's chest. 

 

He can only scoff as well. “They're wasting their time. I'm taken.”

 

“That's so sad. You're breaking their hearts.”

 

A smile blooms on his features, and their eyes lock into an sizzling gaze and a couple of giggles tumble past their lips. 

 

“I want to kiss you so bad.” Sehun whispers, lowering his eyes towards Jongin's lips as he unconsciously licks his own. A shudder quivers Jongin's whole body, and he gulps.

 

“We can't here.”

 

Daringly, Sehun's smirk turns into something more challenging, and he places a hand against the wall levelled beside Jongin's head. Crowded by Sehun's body, Jongin feels that untamed wave of want crashing into him when Sehun nuzzles into his neck, lips ghosting over the column of his neck, as though teasing him.

 

“Se- Sehun, you're supposed to stay out of trouble.” He stammers, eyes falling shut. Sehun's other hand grabs firmly at the side of his waist, pressing him harder against the wall as his tongue darts out to lick a stripe up his neck. Biting his lip to contain a whimper, Jongin forces his eyes open for a cautious scan around. 

 

Then he decides he doesn't care, as long as he gets to feel Sehun's mouth on him, he would be willing to get suspicion and even face worse consequences. And just when he gives in to Sehun's touch, his warmth is suddenly gone as he steps back and combs his hair backwards with his fingers.

 

“Okay. I'll try staying out of trouble. I think I got used to touching you every time you're wearing this uniform.” He says, straightening out Jongin's jacket around his slender frame. 

 

“And I got used to having you undressing me off this uniform.” Jongin utters, mind still fuzzy due to Sehun's presence and newfound distance. 

 

One just doesn't go with the other when they're together, so Jongin curls his hands around Sehun's tie and tugs him in again, back where he was supposed to be, an amused gasp merging into their breaths.

 

“I kind of want to do the same with you. Right now.” He speaks into Sehun's slightly parted lips, slouching his thigh in between Sehun's. 

 

“Jongin, what happened with staying out of trouble?”

 

Jongin hums, delightedly. He can't quite comprehend it himself, but there's always this desire to risk everything he’s held on when he's with Sehun, that twists his priorities and messes up with his senses.

 

“It won't be trouble if we don't get caught.” He rasps, kissing the corner of Sehun's mouth. Decidedly, he shoves Sehun by the chest just to grab his wrist and tugs him towards the first corner, under the set of concrete stairs. 

 

The corner is dark and dusted and humid, but it's the closest and easiest place he can get to right now, and that should just do. He slams Sehun against the wall, and soon drops to his knees, smirking at yet another gasp emitted from Sehun.

 

“Wait- where. Aren't there any cameras?” Sehun wheezes through his teeth, clumsy hands not knowing exactly where to touch.

 

“Not to this angle. Chill out, let me blow you.” He looks up at Sehun, his torso framed by the shirt that’s pressed tightly against his chest and the line of his neck long and inviting. 

 

“We have less than 10 minutes.”

 

“Then shut up and enjoy this.”

 

Jongin’s not surprised when Sehun throws his head back and a moan escapes from his lips.   
  
Jongin hooks two of his fingers in the wide waistband of Sehun’s trousers and runs them over the entire width of his hips. “Wanna suck you off,” he says, his mouth already watering at the visible bulge in Sehun’s jeans.   
  
Sehun puts a hand at the back of Jongin's neck as if to press him closer. “Shit, yeah,” he whispers breathily. He thumbs over Jongin’s hairline, the touch light enough to tickle, but doesn’t move his hand further up, leaving it all for Jongin to command. 

 

Jongin feels a flush spread down his neck and chest at the image he must make, on his knees at his place of studies, still completely dressed and too concerned with sucking cock to take care about anything else.

 

Sehun's just too much of a muse wearing that uniform, so much that it makes his task difficult to keep smoothly. 

 

With jittery hands, he undoes Sehun’s jeans and yanks them down to his knees to regain some control. It settles him that even with the advantages of position and size Sehun seems perfectly content to let him do whatever he wants.   
  
Sehun is obviously already hard, his cock clearly outlined under the thin cotton. It twitches visibly when Jongin makes a choked sound at the size of it. He’s leaning forward before he can even think, as if pulled in by a gravitational force. He feels the shape of the base with his lips, has to open his mouth wide to trace the shaft with just the barest hint of teeth.

 

“Baby, please we don't have much time.” He hears Sehun remind him with a roughness to his voice, hand still soothing his scalp as if to guard him.

 

Jongin's mouth is dry by the time he reaches the tip, but it’s worth it for the faintest bitter taste of precome he gets when he suckles on the head where the cotton’s already darkened with wetness. Sehun moans above him, his fingers tightening on the back of Jongin’s neck. His other hand disappears from Jongin’s shoulder, where he had placed to keep himself steady on his weak legs to cup his jaw tenderly, guiding him. He feels hot and smells strongly of sweat and arousal here and Jongin runs his nose over the underside of his cock to bury it in the soft swell of his balls and take a deep breath.   
  
“Please,” Sehun whimpers. He tangles his fingers in the short hairs at the base of Jongin’s neck and tugs, more for something to hold onto than to get anywhere, Jongin thinks. 

 

He opens his mouth and seals it over the soft flesh underneath, suckling as if to leave a mark. He watches the wet spot at the head of Sehun’s cock grow. Sehun’s looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, chewing on his own lip and circling one of his nipples repeatedly with a thumb over the layer of his school shirt. “Please,” He repeats so quietly it almost gets lost in their increasingly harsh breathing.   
  
Jongin runs his tongue up to the head, licks at it until even the wetted cotton feels too rough on his tongue, then he rolls up the hem of Sehun's shirt to expose his tummy, noses through the rigid outlines of his abdomen up to Sehun’s belly button. He licks the little gapel there and rubs his face into the sensitive skin until it pinks up, and Sehun starts whining at the touch. He pulls Sehun’s underwear down slowly, deliberately leaning in close so Sehun’s cock runs over his cheek when it springs free.

 

Sehun gasps when it brushes over Jongin’s slick lips, yanking on Jongin’s hair so hard he takes a few strands straight out. He pulls back, then seems to change his mind, plants his feet firmly on the floor so he can rub himself over Jongin’s face, rutting slowly back and forth against Jongin's cheek and letting out little sighs every time he so much as ghosts over Jongin’s cheek. His cock leaves a sticky trail of precome over Jongin’s forehead and cheekbone. 

 

Jongin tilts his head back and closes his eyes, darting his tongue out to lick at the base whenever he can. Spit gathers in his mouth until some of it dribbles out the corner of his lips. He brings his hands up to grip at Sehun’s thighs for something to hold onto. “Shit,” he curses under his breath when he feels the smooth skin under his palms. He sinks his fingers into the firm muscle and pushes Sehun away so he can see.   
  
He runs his hands all the way up to Sehun’s hips and back down, spreads Sehun’s legs open so he can touch his inner thighs as well, curl his fingers up and just barely trace between Sehun’s arsecheeks and over his balls. Sehun is smooth all over, skin soft and supple to the touch, and no matter how much Jongin gets to have him like this, under his hands and eager for him, it still shocks him every time how beautiful his boyfriend is. How delicate he feels under rough leather jacket and intimidating glares.

 

Defined v lines lead down to a neatly trimmed and light bush of pubic hair, but other than that he seems to be completely hairless. Jongin has a sudden urge to get him naked, to touch and look at every part of him just to find all the other secrets he’s hiding.

 

“You like it?” Sehun asks, as if that is even a question. Jongin’s only reply is a heartfelt groan. He cups Sehun’s balls with one hand, rolls them around in his palm, feeling the loose folds of skin hairless. He wraps his fingers around the base of Sehun’s cock and holds it steady as he takes the head into his mouth. He laps at the slit quickly, moaning at the taste that only gets stronger. Sehun seems to get wet easily, will probably come a lot too judging by the size and weight Jongin can feel on his palm, and Jongin wants to suck on him until every last drop is gone. He sinks lower on Sehun’s cock, goes as far as he dares on the first try before coming back up to suck on the head and circle his tongue around it. Sehun’s big, both thick and long cock,  fills Jongin’s mouth when he sucks him down halfway and stays there, getting used to the stretch of his lips around the girth and enjoying the weight on his tongue.

 

With time, and of course, lots of practice, Jongin's become an expert at sucking dick, big one like Sehun's. Needless to day, he's quite proud of himself. Still, with every time he swallows him down like this, he needs to be careful and meticulous not to choke or unintentionally hurt Sehun with his teeth.   
  
He looks up at Sehun as he fists what he can’t get in yet, watches Sehun struggle to keep his eyes open and bite his lip so hard it turns white. He feels how the foreskin rolls over the head when he moves his hand, tightening his hold on Sehun’s balls and giving them a gentle tug. Sehun’s hips buck forward, his cock pressing further into Jongin’s mouth than Jongin is ready for and he ends up having to pull off when he starts coughing.   
  
Sehun’s quick to move away, rubs his hand in soothing circles between Jongin shoulder blades while he stutters out apologies. “Fuck, I‘m sorry, I didn’t— You alright?”   
  
“’m fine,” Jongin chokes out. His voice sounds rough and his words come out slurred, already sounding fucked out. 

 

He shivers at the thought of what he’s going to sound like by the end of it. He doesn’t wait for a reply before he grabs Sehun’s hips and sucks him down again. He goes lower this time, manages to take more than half. He pauses to take a breath through his nose and relax before pushing himself to go further. He hears Sehun slap his hand against the concrete behind himself, but he doesn’t open his eyes. He feels the head of Sehun’s cock nudge against his throat and moans at the same time as Sehun. He pulls back, sucking so hard his cheeks hollow out. Sehun’s hips stutter forward again but he stops himself in time, still Jongin still feels the rush that comes with the mere suggestion.

 

His cock throbs still trapped in his tight jeans and his hole clenches on nothing when he imagines what it will feel like to have Sehun fucking him right there, in school, with the risk of getting caught. He presses the heel of one hand between his legs for some relief as he starts up a steady rhythm.   
  
Sehun’s leaking so much and Jongin can’t stop himself from drooling at the taste; with his mouth too full already, the spit gathers in the corners of his mouth and dribbles out, probably staining his uniform. Still, stopping now doesn’t even feel like an option. He takes more with every stroke downwards, doesn’t wait until he’s used to the feeling before he forces himself to go further, focusing on the pressure in the back of his throat and feeling his own cock twitch at that. He forgets to breathe when he starts going faster and has to pull back; he focuses on the sensitive head, gives it a few quick, hard sucks, before licking at it thoroughly until Sehun’s whimpering for something more. He grips the shaft with his hand and strokes with a tight fist, the glide easy now with all the spit left behind. He sucks hard until his cheeks hollow out and looks up at Sehun, knowing full well the picture he makes.   
  
“Jongin,” Sehun moans, precome blurting out and pooling on Jongin’s tongue. He lets it gather before he swallows, savouring the taste. Sehun puts a hand on his cheek, his thumb tracing the cut of Jongin’s cheekbone and dipping down to his cheek.

 

“You look so good,” he says in a single breath, like he never meant for it to leave his mind. Jongin sinks down slowly, letting his eyelashes flutter exaggeratedly as he lets Sehun’s cock fill his mouth again. He knows the exact moment Sehun feels himself inside, because he gasps and presses his thumb down on Jongin’s cheek even when it physically can’t go in anymore. Jongin sinks down all the way, working with his gag reflex and swallowing convulsively before managing to relax enough to let Sehun in.

 

For a few seconds all he can focus on is the rush of blood in his ears, the adrenaline that courses through him and the heat prickling at the back of his neck. He presses his nose into the slope of Sehun’s lower belly and just breathes. He only gradually becomes aware Sehun cursing above him, of Sehun’s cock twitching in his mouth, of the fact that he’s drooling so much. He looks up and locks eyes with Sehun as he takes his hand and guides it down to his throat. Sehun runs his thumb almost reverently over the bulge. “Fuck,” he whispers. Jongin has to close his eyes when they start prickling with tears.   
  
He pulls off entirely, pants to get enough oxygen in. A thin trail of spin connects his mouth with the head of Sehun’s cock and he leans in to lick it off. He opens up his jeans quickly, grabs at his cock through his pants and starts squeezing it. He’s only half-hard, his jeans too tight to allow for much more, but his cock fattens up in his hand almost immediately, so suddenly he almost feels dizzy with it. He looks at Sehun, at his face slack in pleasure and his chest beading with sweat, sticking to his chest, and his hand slowly stroking his cock. 

 

“Fuck my mouth,” he blurts. He feels his cock kick in his hands and squeezes tightly at the top of it, rubbing the cotton roughly into the swollen head.   
  
He watches thick dollops of precome pearl at Sehun’s slit at the suggestion. Sehun fucks forward into his hand then swipes a thumb over the head, gathering sticky wetness on it and smearing it over Jongin’s bottom lip. Jongin follows the movement with his tongue and sucks the finger into his mouth. Sehun presses down on his tongue, pulls his thumb out and pushes it back in a few times. “You sure?” he asks.   
  
Jongin licks at the rough pad of the digit in his mouth before pushing it out with his tongue. “Just start slow, yeah?” he says in lieu of an answer. Sehun taps his shoulder and reaches for his hand placing it on his own hip.

 

They've never tried this before, although all the times Jongin's gave him head almost bordered on too rough, with Sehun often struggling to hold himself back not to trespass Jongin's limited. But now, Jongin is consenting, wants to please him in a way he couldn’t before. Always aiming to impress.   
  


Gently, Sehun tilts Jongin’s head up by the chin and bends over to kiss his lips. “Stop me if it gets to too much,” he says seriously.

 

He waits for Jongin to nod and squeeze his hip before righting himself. Jongin feels his throat tighten up, anticipation of what’s coming and unexpected emotion both. He shuts his eyes. When he opens them, his eyelashes are clumped together with wetness. He doesn’t wipe it away.   
  
Sehun scratches gently at the top of his head before sinking his fingers into the long strands there and twisting them around his fingers. He pulls on Jongin’s hair, tilts his head back and holds both sides by it, then nods and steps forward. He steadies his cock with his hand at the base and guides it to Jongin’s lips, smearing precome over them. Jongin swallows audibly and opens his mouth as wide as he can. He keeps his eyes open and trained on Sehun’s face while Sehun feeds him his cock, pushing in slowly until he’s about halfway inside, then giving a few shallow thrusts as a warning. Jongin’s eyes slip shut and he moans loudly. He lets his tongue loll out, unconcerned with how messy he might end up, and relaxes his entire body until Sehun’s fist in his hair is the only thing holding him up. He feels Sehun’s hand on his cheek a second before Sehun starts fucking his mouth.   
  
He goes slowly at first, just like he promised to, starts out with shallow thrusts that get deeper but not faster. Jongin tries to keep up with the rhythm, to time when he sucks and when he breathes to how fast Sehun wants to go, but too soon it gets hard to focus on anything other than the way Sehun’s cock feels in his mouth. The sound of it is obscenely wet, especially when Sehun speeds up and Jongin would almost be embarrassed about it if it weren’t for how it’s still drowned out by the way Sehun grunts every time he fucks in. 

 

He chokes a little when Sehun goes almost all the way in, too unprepared and slow to react to open up his throat. He splutters, some spit spraying out of his mouth. It doesn’t even occur to him to tell Sehun to stop. Sehun slows down anyway, lets him catch his breath with a few shallow thrusts that mostly send the head of his cock scraping over the roof of Jongin’s mouth.   
  
“Gonna try again, okay? We need to be quick.” he says, tugging Jongin’s head sideways to get his attention. “You want me to be rough?”   
  
Jongin whines and nods as much as he can with his mouth full. He opens it wider, wide enough that his jaw hurts from the position and shuffles forward, trying to practically impale himself on Sehun’s cock. Sehun pulls on his hair harshly, keeping him where he is and holding him steady as he thrusts in. He’s not as gentle this time, doesn’t give Jongin any warnings and doesn’t work up to it; he fucks in almost all the way right from the start, snaps his hips forward fast enough that Jongin almost feels like his mouth is constantly full.

 

He doesn’t even try to keep up, lets Sehun use him any way he likes. He chokes the first few times he tries to take Sehun all the way, but Sehun doesn’t stop, keeps pushing him until he gets so used to it that it barely registers.   
  
It’s hard to breathe when he spends so much time spluttering and gasping. The world goes a bit fuzzy around the edges when he gets light-headed. He doesn’t realise he’s started tearing up until Sehun wipes away the wetness that’s gathered under his eye. He feels a few tears slip out and slide down his cheeks anyway. Opening his eyes clears his head a little, brings him back to reality enough that he can appreciate the awed look on Sehun’s face, the play of muscles under the taut skin of his belly as he rolls his hips, the guttural sounds he’s making. He looks into Sehun’s eyes to focus and consciously relaxes his throat

 

The next time Sehun fucks in, he goes all the way. His hips stutter, pushing his cock further in. “Fuck,” he mutters, pulling on Jongin’s hair, tilts his face upwards a little and holds the back of his neck to keep him in the position he wants before pulling out just enough for the head of his cock to slip free and pushing back inside almost immediately.   
  
It burns after a few times, but Jongin is ready for it. The pain makes it even better and he kneads at his own cock roughly, wondering if he can come just from this. He knows he won’t be able to keep up for long, almost sinks his nails into Sehun’s side in warning when Sehun pauses with the head of his cock squeezed tightly in Jongin’s throat and curses loudly, a few droplets of sweat falling from the tip of his nose on Jongin’ face when he jerks back.   
  
He pulls out fast, starts stroking his cock almost before it’s even out of Jongin’s mouth and cups his hand around the tip. Jongin feels like a puppet with its strings cut, slumps forward and clutches at Sehun's thighs for leverage. He’s panting hard and his throat hurts and clearing it doesn’t help one bit and his voice is completely ruined, but he manages to dig his nails into Sehun’s thigh and choke out, “Come on my face.”   
  
Sehun makes a broken sound as he grabs for Jongin’s hair and tilts his head back, shooting over his face almost immediately. Jongin barely has the time to close his eyes and open his mouth when the first hot rope of come lands over his cheek. He feels some of it stripe over his mouth and chin and then Sehun swipes the head of his cock over his bottom lip so the come coats it and drips down into his mouth and over his chin. He opens his eyes to see Sehun shake through a few aftershocks and milk the last drops of come straight onto his tongue. He closes his mouth and swallows what he’s been given, letting the rest of it sit on his face. It's almost like the heat of it brands his skin.

 

Sighing happily, e feels thoroughly claimed and owned, smacking his lips together, trying to get every last bit of the taste in his mouth.   
  
Sehun lets go of his hair and soothes the pain in his scalp with a gentle press of his thumb. He swipes Jongin’s fringe to the side before pulling him up to his feet.

 

“Nod if you’re okay,” he says, words still broken up with shallow breaths and little shivers. Jongin nods. He almost falls into Sehun, his knees hurting and his legs too shaky to hold him up. Sehun wraps an arm around his waist and slips a leg between his thighs. Jongin grinds down instinctively, finally feeling the urgency seep into his belly now that he’s not focused on Sehun’s pleasure. He practically mewls, clinging onto Sehun's shirt and relying on him to stay upright. 

 

“Did you come, baby?” Sehun asks, knocking Jongin’s hand away and wrapping his hand around his cock. “You’re all wet.”   
  
Jongin moans weakly, torn between the subtle pressure of grinding against Sehun’s thigh and the sharper pleasure of Sehun rubbing the wet cotton of his underwear over his cock. He leans his forehead against Sehun’s and pants through the thrills of pleasure Sehun’s hand sends through him. He knows he’s going to come soon, can already feel it building in his belly. He puts his hand on Sehun's chest to feel the strong beat of his heart. Some of the mess on his hand, whatever mixture of come and spit he's managed to get on it, smears over the front of Sehun's shirt when it falls forward and covers his chest.   
  
“You’re so pretty like this,” Sehun murmurs, kissing Jongin's forehead and down the side of his face, seemingly not caring if he gets messy too.

 

“Look so good with my come on your face. Got some on your jacket even.” He focuses on the top of Jongin’s cock, squeezing rhythmically and rubbing his thumb over the head harshly in quick concentric circles until he’s just prodding at the slit. He licks over Jongin’s cheek and swollen bottom lip then kisses him, pushing his tongue into Jongin’s mouth so Jongin can suck the come off of it. 

 

He bites on Jongin’s lip and tugs it when he pulls back. “Bet you look even prettier when you come,” he says, his breath mingling with Jongin’s when Jongin whines and pants as he rides Sehun’s thigh. “Wanna show me? Let me see how pretty you are, baby.”   
  
Jongin buries his face in Sehun's neck. He feels thick come filling his underwear and sliding down his cock, getting him even wetter and messier. He sobs quietly against Sehun's skin, mouthing and drooling over it without really making a sound. He almost feels like the way Sehun's fingers sink into his waist, the press of Sehun's lips to his temple, the whispered there we go, that's it, beautiful, that he's not even sure is really for him are more important than the orgasm itself. Sehun strokes him with a tight fist until he milks the last drop, holds him close throughout.   
  
Jongin is not sure how long they spend like that, leaning against each other and catching their breaths. He thinks he could probably happily spend the rest of his life in that moment, still overwhelmed by Sehun in the best way. His senses slowly return bit by bit. He feels boneless, doesn’t think he could get up now if his life depended on it. He only makes the effort to move when he feels the come on his face starting to itch as it dries. He manages to extricate himself from Sehun with minimal help.

 

“Do you feel better now?” He asks weakly, not even slightly minding about the mess he's currently in. Sehun stares at him in disbelief, like he can't bring himself to believe Jongin is real, is his. 

 

“Jesus… I love you so fucking much.” He groans before crashing his lips against Jongin's in a desperate kiss. They part soon, with Sehun frowning down at Jongin in concern.

 

“Your jacket,”

 

“Oh crap. You've stained it.” Jongin curses, regaining his bearing to shrug himself out of the stained piece of clothing. 

 

“I'm sorry. What are you going to do now?”

 

“It's fine. Did I get it on my hair too?” Jongin tilts his head so Sehun can inspect it for him. Grimacing, Sehun takes the jacket out of Jongin's hold and uses it to clean up Jongin's face, and neck, their hands and even his flaccid cock. They tuck themselves in and quickly adjust their disheveled hair and shirts in shared silence.

 

“You're all clean now. I should be more careful next time.” Sehun notes, buttoning up his jacket in order to hide the stain smeared on the center of his chest. 

 

“You want a next time, uh? Do you like being sucked off on school halls?”

 

“You like sucking dick at school halls too. We're even. Now go back to class before you get in actual trouble.”

 

“I think we do have to go to the restroom to wash up now.”

 

“We have to hurry though,” 

 

Jongin hisses, apprehended. Ten minutes were gone long ago, and Jongin is sure consequences are now inevitable. 

 

Running together through the aisle and giggling on their way, they pay a quick visit to the bathroom in the end, washing up the best they can and fixing their outfit to something present to go back to class.

 

“See you later.” Jongin bids with a quick peck, before turning and rushing back to class. He carries the dirty jacket along with him as a reminder of the violation he just did.

 

Predictably, the teacher is fuming once Jongin shamelessly returns to class, bowing apologies. The whole class stares curiously as he ambles back to his seat.

 

“Mr Kim Jongin. You've exceeded your time limit. That was way over ten minutes.” The teacher scolds, with a hand on her hip.

 

“I am sorry teacher. I ran into a little problem.” He excuses, wondering if anyone can read through his lies, or sniff the obvious scent of sex he's obviously radiating.

 

He just sucked cock in school, when he was supposed to be watching class and being an exemplar boy, and the prickling feeling tugging at his stomach makes him feel like a slut, as though everyone there just witnessed all the filthy things he has done out there with Sehun. 

 

“No excuses. You may see the principal after class. And what happened to your jacket?”

 

“I spilled water all over it.” He lies instinctevely, without faltering. The corners of his mouth quiver smugly, threatening to split into a smirk. He feels so much like a naughty boy today, and he isn't a bit ashamed by that.

 

The teacher scowls angrily at him, and waves a dismissive hand, that doesn't stop his classmates to stare skeptically at him. 

 

By his side, Yoongi clears his throat discreetly as he leans in to whisper. “Your bathroom visit was wild, dude.” 

 

Jongin scoffs, resting back on his seat and licking his lips amusedly, still with Sehun's strong taste coating his tongue.

 

“Tell me about it.”

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun greets him with a chastised frown outside the Principal’s office, arms crossed over his chest vehemently.

 

“You're back at the Principal’s office? It's Sehun's first day and you're already rebelling around school?” He scolds once Jongin approaches him with a repentant gaze and a pout. 

 

“Well, he's partially blamed for my visit there this time.” He points an accusatory finger at Sehun, who raises his palms in defense with a confused look.

 

“Uh? Why? What did you two do now?” Baekhyun questions, eyes drifting from one sinner to the other, both avoiding Baekhyun's suspicious gaze.

 

“Nothing,” Sehun mutters, blushing. He then shoves Baekhyun lightly at the back so they can get moving to the schoolyard.

 

“You were doing dirty stuff? In school?”

 

“Shush. Someone might hear you.” Jongin protests, placing a finger over his lips. Baekhyun squeals loudly, utterly scandalized.

 

“It's kind of hard to pretend you too aren't sickeningly in love with each other. Why am I always third wheeling?” He mewls, shaking his head in denial of his reality. 

 

Jongin says at last, before an argument on Baekhyun's sufferable relationship status arises. “Let's get our table.”

 

And as they stride over the canteen with Jongin walking in front, leading them, more eccentric and mystified eyes snoop on them. Baekhyun mumbles something about not wanting to be compared with perverts, and a girl audibly whistles when they walk past their table. 

 

“I bet the gay rumours about those two are true. Look at them, they look like faggots.” The comment is caught clear and loud by Jongin's ear, who glances distressed at the offender, seated close to their table.

 

Much to his surprise, Sehun seems to have heard the offensive comment as well, instantly balling his fists and turning towards the table and his guests.

 

“Sehun. Please. Come on.” Jongin apprises, wrapping a hand around Sehun's wrist to hold him back.

 

“Jongin can't fool me, man. He's a freaking ballerino. Of course he's getting it up his ass from this Sehun dude. Disgusting.” The boy spits, purposely loud. Jongin can't seem to recognize him, but he discerns the cold look in the boy's eyes and the snobness of his every movement. He's one of those. A new one. 

 

“Daniel, keep it down. You don't know who Sehun is?” A girl says timorously, nudging him with her shoulder. At this point, an audience has formed around the canteen, expecting action, cell phones aimed and ready to film.

 

“So what? He's not going to come here and fight me. We're in school.” Daniel challenges, pinning both Sehun and Jongin with a daring glance. 

 

Jongin sighs tiredly, and follows after Sehun, who's fiercely marching towards Daniel. 

 

“Think again, asshole. If I hear another word about Jongin coming from that filthy mouth of yours I won't stop until I have your whole face swollen and bleeding.”

 

Silence falls upon the whole area of the room, a heavy tension hanging in the air around them. Daniel leers, raising to his full height to face Sehun squarely. 

 

“Woah? Are you threatening me? Because I offended your boyfriend?”

 

The audience gasps and lets out shocked oohs. Jongin runs his palm over his face, dismayed.

 

“I'm warning you. Don't try me.” Sehun snarls, ready to advance an other step, until Jongin lands a hand onto his shoulder to contain him.

 

“Sehun, please. Let's go. It's your first day today. I really don't care about what they say.”

 

“I do. And I won't let them get away with it.” Sehun insists for good measure, shoulders straight.

 

“Not today, though. You can fight for justice starting from tomorrow. Come on.” Jongin tugs him firmly, drags him away from the commotion and heads to their usual table, hearing displeased noises from the audience that soon starts to disperse. 

 

Unexpectedly, Sehun obeys and allows himself to be dragged away from his opponent, though his scowl remains all the while until they're finally gathered around their table. Baekhyun is already accommodated there, munching casually on his sandwich. 

 

“Sehun, you have to calm that big ass of yours down. You can't just want to punch every kid in school that talks bullshit. There is a lot of them, my dear.” He says with his mouth full of munched bread, watching as Sehun plops down on a chair, sulking. 

 

“I'll not let them mess with any of you.”

 

“Daniel is a new student. He's probably just looking for attention. He needs some friends and one hell lot of education.” Baekhyun explains, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. From the table next to theirs, a girl sighs lovingly as she studies Baekhyun's not so mannered ways of eating his snack.

 

Go figure, Jongin thinks. 

 

“I don't think he will ever make any friends being so rude and ignorant.” He then pipes up, unfastening the zipper of his bag to retrieve his own packed food.

 

“Anyway, enough about this kid. Sehun, tell us, how's school going so far?” Baekhyun quips, eyes twinkling grimly at Sehun. “How come Jongin ended up at the office and you didn't?”

 

“I just didn't,” Sehun shrugs, noncommittally. Unconvinced, Baekhyun and Jongin share a knowing glance.

 

“He glared at the teacher.” They say in unison and Sehun retorts, voice reverent.

 

“I didn't! I don't glare at people.”

 

“You do. A lot. It's okay, we know it's not purposely.” Jongin soothes him, dropping a hand down on his thigh under the table.

 

“Even the teachers are eating out of the palm of your hand, Sehun. You're such a legend.” Baekhyun asserts, spontaneously.

 

“I don't want to be one. I don't like it.”

 

The murmurs comes out accompanied with Sehun's hand slinging into Jongin's under the table, fingers lacing and holding tightly. 

 

“It's okay. Let’s try not to draw too much attention first. That means no arguing and fighting with mean kids for a while.” Jongin tells him, words lined with affection and authority combined. Defeated, Sehun nods at him, accepting the challenge. For his friends, he can do it.

 

“It should also mean not sneakily holding hands under the table. I can see that.” Baekhyun points out, keeping his eyes trained on the remaining of his sandwich regardless, and Sehun and Jongin both quickly let go of each other's hands.

 

As much as they try to stray from each other, the need to touch builds even stronger, drizzling beneath their skin, resisting against the invisible force that's supposed to keep them apart.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


As usual, the rest of the classes for the day are still just like Jongin presumed would be. Quiet, boring and insufferably long. Against his will, he's instructed to write unnecessary essays and solve complex math problems that throbs an ache into his head until 3 in the afternoon. When the bell finally rings, Jongin mentally cheers and pats himself on the back for surviving such nuisance.

 

Setting foot outside the building, where he had excitedly agreed to meet Sehun and shower him with more questions about his first school day, he comes across an unfamiliar tall figure leaning against the wall instead. Daniel glares disgruntled at him, the corners of his mouth tugging down in distaste.

 

Jongin doesn't bother acknowledging the unwanted attention and continues his track without looking back. Expectedly, Daniel tails behind him, lurking fleetingly close behind. Jongin sighs, heading towards the nearest corner, where he arranged to meet with Sehun. 

 

It was a tough decision, but the two of them decided that walking in and out of school together could draw too much scrutiny, so they chose to meet at a certain spot not too far from school, but far enough from prying eyes.

 

It's been a long peaceful while since someone followed Jongin around. Ever since then, a lot has changed, including Jongin's temper when it comes to dealing with bullies and unfairness, something he's learned from Sehun and made his own precept.

 

Restlessly, Jongin halts in his track as soon as he walks into an alley, coincidentally the same one he met Sehun for the fìrst time. The location still carries too much memories from that day, both unfortunate and unforgettable ones. Spinning around on his heels, Jongin faces Daniel with irritatedly, and doesn't beat around the bush.

 

“Do you have a problem?”

 

Daniel stares in disbelief, his own steps faltering in front of Jongin. He scoffs in disdain before saying. 

 

“I do, yeah. I want to give you a warning.” 

 

“And why would you even want to warn me? Am I troubling you in any way?” Jongin inquires impatiently, flailing a hand in the air.

 

“Yes, you are. You and your boyfriend, actually. It makes me sick the sight of the two of you doing a poor job at pretending you're not fucking.” Daniel spits, actually spits a dollop of saliva to the floor. Unfazed, Jongin just shakes his head.

 

“I think you're worrying too much about something that's not your business.” 

 

Daniel's expression hardens. “Come again?”

 

“If you despise us so much why are you so invested in us? It makes you look like you're actually interested.” Jongin retorts, tone unkindly, and Daniel loses all composure at that.

 

“You fucking bitch!” His fist comes charging towards his face angrily, but Jongin is guarded, dodging it in the nick of time and grabbing hold of Daniel's wrist. He forces him to turn and pins Daniel's arm behind his own back, before slamming him against the wall and trapping him there, immobile.

 

“What the fuck?? How did you--” Daniel gasps, struggling against the vicious hold.

 

“Yeah, I know. Shocking, right?”

 

“Let go! I'll report you to the Principal.” Daniel demands, using his other hand to push himself off the wall. Jongin is quicker, though. He presses his hand against the back of Daniel's head, smashing it against the bricks.

 

“Do it. I might just tell him who threw the first punch and who's been harassing the new students with horrible slurs.” He threatens against Daniel's ear, and realizes that the other is shivering, whether from anger or fear, Jongin couldn't care less.

 

“Is everything alright here?” He hears the voice coming along the silence of the alley, and Jongin grins, glancing at Sehun.

 

“Oh, hey Sehun. I'm just having a nice talk with my friend Daniel.”

 

Sehun nods appreciatively at the scenario, walking up closer to them for better observation. “What did you say about not fighting today?”

 

“You know, I kind of get you now. Dealing with these types of kids can be a bitch. I couldn't hold myself back this time.”

 

“You did amazing. You have a stronger grip, and your posture is a lot more stable now.” Sehun notes, placing a hand over Jongin's and lowering it to wrap around Daniel's neck, adjusting the grip to something firmer and more painful. Daniel grunts in reaction, and Jongin tightens the grip, thumbs pressing harder around the neck.

 

Sehun nods appraisingly again.

 

“I have a good tutor, after all.” Jongin says, winking at Sehun, who giggles in response.

 

“You guys are fucking weird. Let me go!” Daniel yells, words muffled by the wall pressed against the side of his face.

 

“What do you think? Should I?” Jongin questions jokingly. 

 

“I think he's about to cry. Let the poor kid go.”

 

Indeed, when Jongin finally releases him, Daniel staggers away with bleary and shocked eyes.

 

“Stay the fuck away from me. The two of you.” He shouts as he retreats, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

 

“Would be our pleasure. As long as you behave.” Sehun waves friendly at him.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

They watch merrily until Daniel disappears behind the corner. Relieved, Jongin heaves a breath and turns contentedly towards Sehun, who's staring stupefied at him.

 

“That was so hot.” He mutters before cupping Jongin's face and molding his lips against his. Jongin giggle into the kiss, heart fluttering due to the compliments he's received from the one he wants to please the most.

 

“It was pretty cool, right?” He says, interrupting the kiss. “Still not as cool as you are.”

 

Sehun kisses him again, and again and again, replacing Daniel's spot with the weight of Jongin's body pressing against the wall as Sehun kisses him tenderly, conveying how much he's proud of him.

 

“We should practice again tonight.” He suggests after a pause, and Jongin nods voraciously just to pull him in again.

 

“Yeah, okay. Now let me kiss you some more.”

 

A few more kisses and tickling later, Sehun pulls back to look into Jongin's eyes with a hint of concern in his eyes. “Do you think Daniel will keep troubling you?”

 

Jongin ponders, thinking back to all those who have incessantly troubled him before at school. There's always a new one coming after others, only by now, Jongin's prepared. And most important, he's not alone. He pokes Sehun's cheek fondly, causing a timid smile to spread across Sehun's whole face.

 

“I don't think he'll be a problem anymore. We can stop him together pretty easily if he continues, though. Him and anyone.” He responds, looping his arms firmer around Sehun's neck.

 

“Together,” Sehun repeats, enjoying the sound of that word in his tongue.

 

This time, when he holds Jongin's hand, he doesn't let go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
